Network systems that allow callers to obtain emergency assistance generally do so by allowing a dispatcher to process emergency calls from the callers. In processing emergency calls, the dispatcher may contact potential responders, such as enterprise emergency response teams (ERTs) and/or loss prevention teams (LPTs), that are appropriate for responding to the emergency calls. Typically, a dispatcher has a line of communication with a caller, and a separate communication channel with an appropriate responder. The dispatcher then communicates directly with the caller and directly with an appropriate responder to communicate information provided by the caller to the appropriate responder. The caller and the appropriate responder do not communicate directly with one another.
The dispatcher effectively serves as an intermediary between the caller and an appropriate responder such as an ERT and/or a LPT. An overall system may alert a dispatcher of an affected location, e.g., conference the dispatcher in with a caller in need of assistance, and the dispatcher may then utilize a radio device to communicate with a potential responder to essentially direct the potential responder to support the affected location.